tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bebop
Bebop is a secondary antagonist in the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He was once a human professional thief hired to steal Shredder's helmet named Anton Zeck. He is now a mutant warthog who is one of Shredder's hench-mutants along with his partner Rocksteady. He made his debut in The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto. Smooth-Talking Pig-Head Mutant As Anton Zeck Early Life Not much is known about Anton Zeck's origin besides the fact that he was born in 1988 in New York City and that it was he who gave Ivan Steranko his diamond eye. Season 2 ''The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto'': When Anton Zeck makes his debut in this episode, he is hired by Steranko to steal Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto. Following the theft, where he left his calling card on a glued-down Rahzar, he bumped into the Turtles, who steal the helmet from him, but Zeck was able to swipe it back. However, he returns to Steranko empty handed, due to Leonardo swapping the helmet for a pack of dirty diapers, so Steranko vows that he will pop Zeck's face like blueberry. As Bebop Season 3 ''Serpent Hunt'': '''Zeck is seen having to have not eaten in days since the Kraang invasion as he and Steranko plan to kidnap Karai and give her to Shredder in exchange for a way out of the city. However, when this plan is foiled by the Turtles, they are both captured by Rahzar and Fishface and tossed into a computer-based vat of Mutagen in Stockman-Fly's lab. Zeck, having been infused with warthog DNA, mutates into a humanoid warthog with a broken left tusk and the energy lines of what was left of the chest, sleeves and hood of his energy suit fused to his body. He lands right next to Steranko and cries out that the Foot Clan turned them both into freaks. ''The Pig and The Rhino: '''Zeck helps Rocksteady get even with Shredder for mutating them, but they found him too fast that they got beaten up. They are later sent to find Karai, but they decide to skip their search to take their revenge on the Turtles. After capturing Donatello and April O'Neil, Zeck tipped off Rocksteady (who has just captured Raphael and Casey Jones) into cornering the other two Turtles at the Coney Comet amusement park. However, Leo was able to free the captives while Michelangelo stalled the captors, giving Zeck a dopey nickname off of the van that he and Rocksteady arrived in, "Bebop", which he doesn't like. A fight breaks out and Bebop is struck by a smoke bomb by Donnie and flees with Rocksteady. Going back to their search for Karai, the duo eventually succeeded in capturing her and delivering her back to Shredder. [[The Noxious Avenger|The Noxious Avenger]]':'' Bebop and Rocksteady are seen breaking into a abandoned Kraang warehouse searching for Chemical X ( one of the many chemicals that are needed for Shredders Mind Control Serum). As Bebop also takes some mutagen that the Kraang left behind and is about to leave, Rocksteady hears a noise outside and says that it is just the trashman, but gets kicked in the face by Leo. A battle erupts between the Turtles and the duo, and Bebop throws the mutagen canister at Mikey, but misses. Later, after learning of Muckman on TV, he helps manipulate the garbage monster to help out retrieving Chemical X a second time, but Muckman betrays them to the Turtles and destroys the chemical. [[Meet Mondo Gecko|'''''Meet Mondo Gecko]]:'''Bebop was one of the bad mutants at Fishface's skating race. [[Attack of the Mega Shredder|Attack of the Mega Shredder]]:' [[The Fourfold Trap|'The Fourfold Trap:]] [[Annihilation Earth|Annihilation Earth]]:Bebop fights April in Shredder's hideout. But after her speech to Shredder, Bebop and the rest of the Foot Clan team up with Master Splinter to take down the Heart of Darkness. Bebop helps distract the Triceraton guards. But once the black whole starts-up, Bebop panics and starts screaming "We're all doomed, dude! We are doomed! WE ARE DOOMED!" Appearance '''As Anton Zeck: '''Zeck is tall, very skinny and wears an energy-like suit with a purple visor and energy mohawk. He has brown eyes underneath the visor and lightened black skin. '''As Bebop: '''Bebop's wardrobe is somewhat similar, but he has a pig-like face with the left tusk shorter than the right. The torso of his suit is broken apart on the front in a fashion resembling a vest, and the suit's chest, sleeves and hood are missing, leaving only their energy lines fused to his skin. He still wears the mohawk and visor. Personality Anton Zeck normally talks in rap and body movements which he uses to distract his enemies. He also tends to show how slick he is when he steals and enters areas where he is supposed to steal something. He appears to have a complete disrespect for people's things due to being a burglar. He also seems to get hysterical in moments of stress, and when he is fighting he tends to to make noises and "dance". He also tends to complain a lot as seen when he has to eat roaches. He also thinks he is the "ladies man". As Bebop, he is a little more serious and is shown to tease ladies he meets such as when he trips April. However, he describes his new name as "the dumbest name ever" and yells at anybody who addresses him by it. Bio Master thief Anton Zeck is mutated by Shredder into a wily warthog for trying to steal his legendary helmet. Given the option to serve Shredder or be destroyed, Bebop swears allegiance with Shredder and teams up with his partner-in-crime Rocksteady to find Karai and hunt down the Turtles! The Ninja Turtles better beware of this pig-headed mutant. He has the ability to turn invisible, is equipped with X-ray glasses and has unlimited gadgets that makes him more than a formidable foe that wants to take down the Turtles! Abilities, Skills, Weaponry and Powers '''Athletics: '''His skills as an athlete is very supported thanks to his energy suit. '''Criminal Intelligence: '''His skills as a thief is a piece of cake for him when it comes to stealing artifacts like the Spear of Destiny and the Kuro Kabuto, as well as vehicles like the Foot Clan's bike. '''Invisibility: '''His suit is installed with a cloaking device run by a set of double A batteries. The invisibility field went jacked during the Kraang invasion, but it was fixed thanks to Stockman-Fly. '''High-Tech Gizmos: '''He is many high-tech weapons, such as an energy Mohawk and belt. '''Tub of Glue: '''He uses a huge amount of glue to stop enemies in their tracks. '''Sliding Backpack: '''His backpack allows him to slide up and down walls. '''Microchip Shurikens: '''He possesses a set of shurikens that explode into a million microchips. '''Sticky Bomb: '''He is strong enough to hold Rahzar just little on his foot and stick a person's whole body down with glue as shown to do on April. '''Special Visor: '''Since he went blind following his mutation, he is forced to keep his visor on to see better. '''Enhanced Smell: '''His snout is strong enough to help out to tell where the Turtles could be. '''Enhanced Strength: '''He has a small lack of strength that mostly comes from his Mohawk, but things get better when it enhances. '''Intelligence and Communication: '''He is shown to have his intelligence as human and has retained it due to his mutation. He can still grunt and oink while talking. '''Stamina and Endurance: '''He is able to take Rocksteady's heavy weight when his boss was falling from high altitude. Even from rolling to the truck and getting bodyslamed by Rockstody again he was able to still flee showing his stamina. Appearances * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (First Appearance as Anton Zeck) * Serpent Hunt (Last Appearance as Anton Zeck; First Appearance as Bebop) * The Pig and the Rhino * The Noxious Avenger *Meet Mondo Gecko (Non Speaking Role) *Attack of the Mega Shredder * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation Earth Character Interactions Bebop (Character Interactions) Trivia *Anton Zeck is named after Mike Zeck, a famous comic book artist. *Bebop is also a character from the 1987 TMNT TV series show. **He is thinner than his 1987 counterpart. *In the episode [[The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman|The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman]],' Baxter Stockman mentions his idea of mutant pigs and rhinos, which foreshadowed the creation of Bebop and Rocksteady. *Zeck appears to be far-sighted due to needing glasses to break into the case where Shredder keeps his helmet. *In [[Serpent Hunt|Serpent Hunt]] he says ''"shamone", this a reference to the Michael Jackson song "Bad". Gallery See Bebop/Gallery Quotes *''"Wow to the Wow. (his carchphrase)"'' *''"Lets do this like Brutus."'' *''"Oh! OH! Come on! Come On! Come One!"'' *''"Snap-dizzle."'' *''"Just a little glue, no hard feelings Zombie-Wolf."'' *''"Ha ha! Hello there reptile buddies!"'' *''"I don't wanna be a mutant, I'm too handsome! The ladies love me!"'' *''"Can we talk about this G!?"'' (to Fishface before being pushed into the mutagen) *''"Oh no, look at me! I'm a dang warthog!"'' *''"They've turned us into FREAKS!!!"'' *''"We he he he he heeeeeee!!!!"'' * "Turtles, come out and play..." * Don't worry I would never hurt a lady... (trips April) "But I'll trip her." * "You picked the wrong night to mess with me, girl!" * "Time for the next mutation, turtle!" * "I am not going to be called Bebop, got me? That is the dumbest name EVER!" * "Stop calling me that name, fool! I hate that name! I HATE THAT NAME!" * "Wow to the wow to the wow to the wee–" (gets struck by April) Category:Characters Category:The Foot Clan Category:Bad Guys Category:Evil Mutants Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Turtles enemies Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Former Humans Category:Bad Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Alive Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Victims Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Psychos Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Baxters Inventions Category:Mutant Animals